Von der Sel
by Fayet
Summary: TEASER Wenn Hermine im siebten Jahr den Vertiefungskurs "Zaubertränke" belegt, findet das zunächst wenig Verständnis bei niemandem. Snape zeigt sich aber von einer neuen Seite, und in der Verbotenen Abteilung wird so manche Entdeckung gemacht. OoC, PG-1


Disclaimer: Diese Figuren gehören J.K.R. Ich spiele nur damit. Nur ein bißchen.

Teaser-Warning: Das hier ist ein Teaser-Chapter. Das heißt, alles, was davon exsistiert, seht ihr hier. Mit Ausnahme der Fortsetzung, die noch ein meinem Kopf hängt, natürlich. Ein Teaser soll antesten, ob eine bestimmte Idee Freunde findet. Das heißt, mit anderen Worten, ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Daraus resultiert, dass ich eine Bitte an den Leser habe: Reviewd!

Falls sich noch irgendwer an mich erinnert: Tja, Fayet is back. Or something like that. Es ist lange her, dass ich hier geschrieben habe. Erwartet nicht allzuviel, jedenalls nicht am Anfang.

Rating: PG 13.

Warnings: Out of Character, OoC. Alles, was nach HP4 passiert ist, ignoriere ich. Und eine Menge von davor auch. Don't like, don't read. Das hier ist nur entstanden, weil ich einmal wieder in die Snape-ness der Welt eintauchen wollte. Vielleicht SS/HG in späteren Chaptern, Rating wird aber kaum hochgehen. No fear, das würde der Slasher in mir nicht ertragen.

Sollte dieser Teaser euren Anklang finden, wird er in veränderter Form das erste Kapitel der vorerst mit "Von der Sel" betitelten Geschichte darstellen. Am Titel arbeit ich aber nicht, glaube ich...

--

Von der Sel. Teaser-Chapter

"Du hast WAS?" Ron's Stimme überschlug sich beinah und übertönte sogar den allgemeinen Rummel, der vor den Aushängen herrschte. Hermine sah ihm ruhig in die Augen. "Ich habe diesen Kurs mit Absicht belegt." Auch Harry war verblüfft. Ron's Zeigefinger hackte auf den Aushang. "Du willst mir doch nicht etwa im Ernst erklären, dass Du mit Absicht den Salamander-Kurs bei SNAPE belegt hast? Bei Snape? Hallo?" Hermine seufzte. "Doch, habe ich. Zaubertränke ist ein sehr logisches Fach, und in den Info-Zetteln von letztem Jahr stand eindeutig, dass wir den Schein aus diesem Kurs bei einer Universitätsbewerbung verwenden können. Außerdem wird Arithmetik dieses Jahr nicht angeboten." Jetzt schaltete Harry sich ein. "Aber, Mine.. SNAPE! Du weißt schon, die Fledermaus, die uns seit dem ersten Jahr quält. SNAPE! Willst Du dir das wirklich freiwillig antun? Ich meine, noch kannst Du wechseln, Lupin nimmt dich bestimmt noch zu uns in Verteidigung auf.." Energisch schüttelte das Mädchen seine braunen Locken. "Kapiert es, ich habe diesen Kurs gewählt. Außerdem trägt man sich erst nach der ersten Stunde fest ein, und bis dahin kann ich ja noch wechseln. Auch wenn Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall mich mehr interessieren würden, als Verteidigung. Nichts gegen Professor Lupin!" Damit drehte Hermine sich um und stapfte in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Völlig verwirrt sahen Ron und Harry sich an. "Glaubst Du, sie ist.. übergeschnappt?" fragte der Rotschopf mit bedenklicher Mine. "Vielleicht hat sie wieder zu lange in der Bibliothek gesessen. Oder Snape hat sie gezwungen, Imperio, oder sowas. Kann man -" Abrupt brach Harry seinen Satz ab, als mit dem wie stets ganz in Schwarz gehüllten Zaubertränkemeister das Objekt ihrer Verzweiflung um die Ecke bog und eine Schneise in die Menge aus Schülern schlug. Erst nachdem Snape um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, atmeten beide wieder aus. Ob Hermine wirklich wußte, was sie sich da eingebrockt hatte? Kopfschüttelnd machten beide Jungen sich auf den Weg, um bei der Quidditch-Übungsstunde von Ravenclaw zuzusehen.

Drei Tage später war es dann soweit. Für die Schüler des siebten Jahres standen erstmals die freiwilligwählbaren Salamander-Kurse auf den Stundenplan. Schon beim Frühstück war eine gewisse Anspannung zu spüren - konnte doch jetzt erstmals jeder sich selbst einen Schwerpunkt wählen, auf den er seinen späteren Lebensweg stützen wollte. Harry betrat gleichzeitig mit Remus Lupin die große Halle. "Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin". Harry ließ es sich selten nehmen, Remus mit seinem wiedergewonnenen Titel anzusprechen - zu groß war die allgemeine Freude gewesen, als Dumbeldore die Rückberufung Lupins als Lehrer für Verteidigung bekannt gegeben hatte. Lupin strahlte zurück. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich freue mich schon auf die erste Salamander-Stunde später." Damit verschwand der Professor zum Lehrertisch, während Harry sich seinen Weg zum Griffindortisch bahnte. An seinem Platz angekommen sank er neben Ron auf die Bank. "Morgen Ron, Morgen Mine." Als Antwort erhielt er von beiden Seiten nur ein Knurren. Verwundert sah er seine Freunde an - lag da Streit in der Luft? "Was ist los? Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?" Erneut grummelte Ron wieder nur. Hermine knallte gereizt ihren Löffel neben ihre Müslischale. "Herr Weasly kann sich leider nicht damit abfinden, dass ich meine Salamander-Kurse selbst wählen kann. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen klappt das bei ihm einfach nicht." Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft. "Hast Du wieder versucht sie umzustimmen?" Ron grummelte erneut. "Hermine, ärger dich nicht. Wir sind einfach ein bißchen überrascht, dass Du ausgerechnet den Lehrer wählst, den wir, sagen wir mal.. nicht mögen?" Die Antwort blieb sie ihm nicht lange schuldig. "Manchmal geht es eben nicht um persönliche Sympathie, sondern um Qualität. Aber soweit sind manche eben noch nicht." Bevor Harry sich nun kritisch über Snapes Unterrichtsqualität äußern konnte, klopfte Dumbeldore an sein Glas. Sofort breitete sich Stille aus. "Guten Morgen!" Hochzufrieden strahlte der in leuchtendes Gelb gekleidete Direktor über seinen langen Bart auf seine Schützlinge hinab. "Heute ist für unsere Schüler des siebten Jahres ein wichtiger Tag. Erstmals konntet Ihr selbst wählen, welcher Stoff euch interessiert. Das ihr damit einen wichtigen Grundstein für eure spätere Karriere gelegt habe, muss ich euch nicht sagen - das haben alle schon in der Auswahlphase am Ende des letzten Jahres getan. Aber trotzdem möchte ich euch noch eine wichtige Botschaft mit auf den Weg geben: Jeder Lehrer, den ihr gewählt habt, ist über euer Vertrauen erfreut. Die Salamander-Kurse sind lange Tradition in Hogwarts und werden euch erstmals in die akademische Seite eurer Schulfächer einführen. Aber vergesst eins nicht: Heute könnt ihr euch noch umentscheiden. Also: Viel Spaß!" Im allgemeinen Klopfen und Applaus der Schüler stupste Ron Hermine unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an. "Siehste, noch kannst Du dich umentscheiden." Als undankbare Antwort für seinen gut gemeinten Rat erhielt er aber nur einen Tritt gegen sein Schienenbein.

Pünktlich betrat Hermine das Tränkelabor in den Kerkern. Es war ungewohnt gewesen, den ganzen Weg vom Griffindor-Turm bis hinunter alleine zu gehen. Normalerweise wagten die Griffindors sich nur im Pulk in diese Tiefen, unruhig und in ständiger Furcht vor dem plötzlichen Auftauchen Snapes oder in mulmiger Erwartung der nächsten Zaubertränke-Stunde. Als sie vor der schweren Tür zum Tränkelabor stand, zögerte sie kurz. 'Noch kann ich wechseln..' schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf. Dann sah sie Rons Grinsen vor sich und die das-habe-ich-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt Mine Harrys, und entschlossen griff sie nach der Klinke und drückte die Tür auf. Ihr sahen vier Augenpaare entgegen, die sie vorher nur flüchtig wahrgenommen hatte. Außer ihr hatten nur Ravenclaws gewagt, den Kurs bei Snape zu belegen. Vorsichtig versuchte Hermine ein Lächeln und wurde freundlich begrüßt. Ravenclaws waren ihr doch immer lieber als Slytherins..

Sie suchte sich einen Platz in der zweiten Reihe und legte sorgfältig ihre Bücher auf ihr Pult. Die Liste mit den zu erwerbenden Gegenständen hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig vor ihrer Rückreise nach Hogwarts erreicht, und so besaß sie jetzt die fünf geforderten Standartwerke, die nötigen Kessel und vor allem die Laborrobe. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, letztere zu erwerben. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an ihr ungewohntes Spiegelbild. Zu früheren Tränkestunden hatten sie ihre Schulroben getragen, das hatte als Schutz immer ausgereicht. Eine eigene Tränkerobe, das fühlte sich fast schon wissenschaftlich an. Dabei war sie überrascht gewesen, dass die Roben im Fachgeschäft so gar nicht wie Snapes Unterrichtskleidung ausgesehen hatten, die sie immer für eine Laborrobe gehalten hatte. Vielmehr erinnerten die Kleidungsstücke sie an die Laborkittel ihrer Eltern, nur eben auf die Bedürfnisse von Zauberern angepaßt. Ihre fiel ihr bis zu den Knien, hatte einen Stehkragen zum Schutz vor Spritzern auf überkochenden Kesseln und Ärmel, die am Ellbogen endeten. Dazu kamen unzählige Taschen, natürlich eine spezielle für den Zauberstab, und magisch schließende Knöpfe. Sauber zusammengefaltet lag dieses Kleidungsstück jetzt vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Bevor sie nocheinmal das Einführungswerk, dass sie bereits mit Anmerkungen, kleinen Zetteln und Unterstreichungen gefüllt hatte, aufschlagen konnte, ging schon die Tür auf und das nervöse Geflüster der Ravenclaws verstummte.

In seinem üblichen Wirbel aus schwarzem Stoff betrat Snape den Raum. Diesmal aber hatte sein Auftritt nichts mit dem gemein, was sie in ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke im ersten Jahr so überrumpelt hatte - obwohl sie einen ähnlich theatralischen Auftritt erwartet hatte. Stattdessen schlenderte er gelassen an ihnen vorbei, und setzte sich auf ein Pult in der ersten Reihe, ihnen zugewandt. Ihn blickten fünf verblüffte Gesichter an. Einem der Ravenclaws, einem hübschen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, stand sogar der Mund vor Verblüffung offen. Augenscheinlich waren Snapes Unterrichtsmethoden also in den Ravenclaw/Huffelpuff-Klassen genauso wie in den Slytherin/Griffindor-Klassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte das Hermine mehr als das ungewohnte Verhalten.

"Guten Morgen." Das hätte Hermine fast von ihrem Stuhl gefegt. In ihrer Verblüffung konnte sie kaum "Guten Morgen, Professor" antworten. Snape hatte sie noch nie gegrüßt. Nie. Niemals. Eher ging die Welt unter. Oder?

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich im klaren darüber, worauf Sie sich hier einlassen. Das hier ist keine Tränkestunde für Interessierte. Ich bin nicht Ihr privater Entertainer. Ich verlange von Ihnen interessierte Mitarbeit, einen hohen Grad an Beteiligung und akademische Methoden. Meine Anforderungen sind hoch. Dieser Kurs wird nicht auf dem Niveau eines Schulkurses, sondern auf dem Niveau eines Universitätskurses gehalten. Dementsprechend viel Zeitaufwand wird von Ihrer Seite notwendig sein, um die Abschlussprüfung zu bestehen. Im Ausgleich für Ihre Anstrengungen biete ich Ihnen eine umfassende Einführung in akademisch Methoden, die Grundlagen und Entwicklung des Brauens, und die Möglichkeit einer selbstständigen Arbeit. Außerdem können sie den hier erworbenen Schein bei einer Universitätsbewerbung einreichen und ersparen sich damit einen Einführungskurs in Ihrem ersten Semester. Fragen?"

Neben Hermine hoch der schwarzhaarige Junge, der mittlerweile seinen Unterkiefer wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, die Hand. "Sullivan?" Er räusperte sich. "Ja, also. Ich habe mir die Broschüre von Oxford durchgelesen, und tatsächlich wird der Salamander-Schein dort erwähnt. Aber dort wird von bestimmten Vorraussetzungen gesprochen, unter denen der Schein nur anerkannt wird. Wissen Sie da etwas genaueres?" Hermine erwartete eine Explosion. Hatte der Junge - Sullivan? Nie gehört. - gerade angezweifelt, dass Snapes Schein anerkannt werden würde? Aber Snape bleib ganz ruhig.

"Das ist korrekt. Die alten Universität erkennen Salamander-Scheine nur an, wenn sie von einem Meister der Zaubertränke mit Lehrberechtigung und Abschluss an einer dieser Universitäten ausgestellt werden. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, dass diese Bedingungen hier erfüllt sind."

Beruhigt nickte der Junge. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Oxford! Daran dachte sie manchmal auch, aber mehr in ihren Träumen. Zumindestens das Lernklima in diesem Kurs schien auf ihre Ansprüche zugeschnitten zu sein. Oxford! Wo Snape wohl studiert hatte? Lehrberechtigung? Warum unterrichtete er in Hogwarts, wenn er an einer Universität forschen konnte? Über die wahre akademische Qualifikation ihrer Lehrer hatte sie sich bis jetzt wenig Gedanken gemacht. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie schon einen guten Unterricht erhalten würde. Aber war Snape wirklich so gut? Er war Meister der Zaubertränke, das wußte sie. Sie nahm sich vor, das einmal in der Bibliothek zu recherchieren. Dann riss Snapes dunkle Stimme sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

"Nachdem Sie ihre letzten sechs Schuljahre in diesem Labor verbracht haben, möchte ichden Salamander-Kurs gerne an einem anderen Ort abhalten. Nehmen Sie ihre Bücher und folgen Sie mir."

Verwirrt rafftendie fünf Salamander-Kandidaten ihre Bücher, Kessel und Roben und eilten hinter Snape her, der ohne weiteres Zeremoniell aufgestanden war und den Raum bereits verließ. In raschem Schritt ging es aus den Kerkern hinaus, eine versteckte Treppe hinauf, die Hermine noch nie aufgefallen war, und einen weiteren Gang entlang. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster im vorbeigehen verriet Hermine, dass sie sich in einem der Türme befanden, die nicht den Häusern zugeordnet waren, und die Schüler normalerweise nicht betraten. So abrupt kam die kleine Gruppe zum halten, dass Hermine fast in eine Ravenclaw vor ihr gelaufen wäre. Snape öffnete eine Tür vor ihnen und verschwand im Raum. Fragend sahen die Schüler sich an, ehe sie ihm folgten.

Vor ihnen eröffnete sich ein halbrunder Turmraum. Durch hohe Fenster fiel das Sonnenlicht in breiten Streifen auf den Boden. Fünf Arbeitsplätze waren im Halbkreis um einen breiten Labortisch angeordnet. Hinter dem Labortisch, zwischen den zwei großen Fenstern, befand sich ein breites Regal voller Gläser, Flaschen, Phiolen und Lederkästen. Zu jedem der fünf Arbeitsplätze gehörte ein kleines Regal an der Wand der Tür, die aber noch alle leer waren.

"Suchen Sie sich ein Pult und setzen Sie sich." Während die Schüler sich auf die Plätze verteilten, betrat Snape das innere des Halbkreises und lehnte sich an die Innenkante des großen Raumes. Hermine war so überwältigt von dem hohen, luftigen Raum, den sie niemals mit Snape in Verbindung gebracht hätte, dass sie erst nach einem kurzen Moment des Innehaltens einen Platz besetzen konnte. So landete sie an dem Pult ganz am rechten Rand des Halbkreises, fast auf der Höhe des großen Labortisches, in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Snape. Ein wenig ärgerte sie sich über diesen Patzer - den Rest des Jahres unter direkter Beobachtung! - aber dann nahm Snape seine Einführung wieder auf, und ihre Konzentration war ganz auf seine ruhigen Ausführungen gerichtet.

"Das hier ist eines meiner privaten Tränkelabore. Ich benutze es schon seit einiger Zeitfür die Salamander-Kurse. Dennoch möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass dieses hier kein offizieller Schulraum ist. Sie betreten diesen Raum nur für ihre Kurse oder, solange Sie an einem Projekt arbeiten, unter meiner Aufsicht oder auf meine ausdrückliche Genehmigung. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Das stumme Nicken der Schüler genügte ihm als Antwort. "Die Tür ist durch ein Passwort gesichert, dass ab einer halben Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn aktiviert wird. Vorher können Sie diesen Raum auch mit Passwort nicht betreten. Das Passwort dieses Kurses lautet "Isidor". Merken Sie es sich." Snape schob eine kurze Pause ein und erhob sich, um hinter den Labortisch zu treten. "Dieser Kurs arbeitet mit Substanzen, die weitaus gefährlicher sind als die, welche Sie in ihrem Unterricht kennengelernt haben. Lesen Sie deswegen die Kapitel zu Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Einführung von Nicoll. Ich will hier keine Schulroben und keine offenen Haare, überlange Fingernägel oder aufwendigen Schmuck sehen. Tragen Sie immer Ihre Laborrobe. Waschen Sie ihre Hände vor dem Verlassen des Raumes gründlich. Jede Substanz hier ist katalogisiert. Glauben Sie mir, wenn hier etwas fehlt, werde ich es merken." Kurz streifte ein kalter Blick Hermine, die sich an ihre Raubzüge im ersten Jahr erinnerte. Hatten sie damals wirklich geglaubt, dass Snape nichts merken würde? Wie dumm.

Snape nahm einen kleinen Stapel Zettel und reichte ihn Hermine zum verteilen. "Das hier ist unser Jahresplan. Die erste Monate möchte ich Sie in die grundlegenden akademischen Techniken einführen. Später präsentiert jeder in einem kurzen Vortrag ein bestimmtes Fachgebiet seines Interesses. Im Verlauf der Vorarbeiten dieses Vortrags werden Sie eine Fragestellung entwickeln, der Sie den Rest des Jahres nachgehen werden - in selbstständiger Arbeit. Dabei stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit für Fragen oder Hilfestellungen zu Verfügung. Ihre Abschlussprüfung am Ende des Jahres besteht in einem erneuten Vortrag, in dem Sie ihre Fragestellung und ihre Ergebnisse mir sowie zwei weiteren Prüfern und Ihrem Kurs vorstellen. Das sind Arbeitsmethoden, die Sie in diesem Umfang noch nicht kennen. Am Ende des Jahres werden Sie vergessen haben, dass Sie je anders gearbeitet haben. Das ist Ziel dieses Kurses. Fragen?"

Diese Liste an Anforderungen mussten alle erst einmal verdauen. Hermine jubelte innerlich. Sie fühlte sich diesen Anforderungen durchaus gewachsen - und wenn nicht, würde sie es lernen. Dafür war sie nach Hogwarts gegangen. Genau deswegen.

"Keine weiteren Fragen? Gut. Sie wissen, dass Sie sich noch umentscheiden können. Hier ist die endgültige Kursliste. Sollten Sie sich zum Verbleiben in diesem Kurs entscheiden, unterschreiben Sie bitte hinter ihrem Namen. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, setzen Sie sich mit Ihrem Hauslehrer in der Verbindung, der Sie über noch freie Plätze in anderen Kursen informieren kann. Vergessen Sie nicht, das Tränke kein leichter Kurs ist. Ich verlange konzentrierte Arbeit. Ablenkung darf es dabei nicht geben. In ihren ersten Jahren hier haben Sie gelernt, wie Sie leichte Tränke herstellen, die nur ein korrektes Augenmaß brauchen. Hierbei geht es um etwas anderes. Jetzt geht es um die exakte Kontrolle Ihrer Magie, um haarfeine Unterschiede, um Geduld und um Reaktionsfähigkeit. Es geht nicht um einfache Hustentränke. Vorher haben Sie gelernt, Suppe zu kochen. Mittlerweile sollten die gängigen Rezepte in ihrem Kopf sitzen. Diesmal zeige ich Ihnen, was Sie mit Tränken alles können. Es geht nicht um Husten, oder um interessante Farbübergänge. Es geht um Krankheit und Leben, um Unsterblichkeit. Um Macht. Es ist dieser Kurs, in dem ich Ihnen wirklich beibringen kann, was ich Ihnen in Ihrem ersten Jahr angekündigt habe. In diesem Kurs werden Sie lernen, den Tod in eine Phiole zu bannen. Ob Sie sich dem gewachsen fühlen, ist Ihre Entscheidung."

Totenstille erfüllte den Raum. Auf Hermines Rücken hielt sich eine Gänsehaut. Als die endgültige Kursliste bei ihr angekommen waren, hatten alle Ravenclaws ihren Namen daraufgesetzt. Auch Hermine zögerte nur kurz, ehe sie mit zitternder Hand ihren Namenszug auf die Liste setzten. Sie legte die Feder auf ihr Pult und hielt Snape die Liste hin. Als dieser sie ergriff, hörte sie von fern die Schulglocke klingeln. Snape warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Liste und legte sie auf sein Pult.

"Willkommen. Lesen Sie zu nächster Woche die ersten fünf Kapitel bei Nicoll. Beginnen Sie jetzt schon, sich ein Thema aus dem Jahresplan für Ihren Vortrag zu suchen. Lesen Sie sich ein. Nächste Woche will ich hier keine Schulroben mehr sehen."

Damit waren sie entlassen. Ohne Geschwätz nahmen alle fünf Kursteilnehmer ihre Bücher und verließen den Raum. Snape verharrte am Pult und sah ihnen nach. Erst als nach dem letzten Schüler die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, sank er auf den breiten Stuhl, der hinter ihm bereit gestanden hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken wanderte seine Hand an seinen Kopf und rieb seine Stirn. Die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher. Und das Jahr hatte erst begonnen.

Hermine traf in der nächste Stunde - Verwandlungen - wieder auf Ron und Harry. Beide sprühten nur so vor Mitteilungen, was Lupin im kommenden Schuljahr mit ihnen geplant hatte. Als Ron dann die Gretchenfrage stellte, war er von der Antwort, die er erhielt, entsetzt. "Ich bleibe im Tränke-Kurs." Harry schob seine Brille höher. "Hermine, bist Du dir sicher? Ich meine, Snape ist ein Psychopath.." Hermine nickte entschlossen. "Ganz sicher." Dann klappte die Tür auf, und Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum.

--

Fayet, 13. Mai 2008

Credits: Die Idee mit den Salamander-Kursen ist nicht von mir. Ich habe sie irgendwo gelesen, weiß aber nicht mehr, wo. Wenn der Urheber der Idee das hier liest, möge er sich melden, damit die Credits ergänzt werden können. Danke.


End file.
